Spline connections are prone to fretting corrosion due to relative movements which occur between the members which are splined together. Unsealed and non-lubricated spline connections are subjected to additional fretting corrosion due to the creation of ferric oxide therein. Prior art methods and devices employed for lubricating such spline connections are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,555 and 3,621,937 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 244,213, filed on Apr. 14, 1972 by Samuel I. Caldwell et al. for "Lubrication System for a Gear Drive Mechanism." Such application is assigned to the assignee of this application.